No Point in Denial
by Unvorstellbar
Summary: **Update is on it's way!** UsUK fic, set in a slight AU. Summary is fail;; England has always had hidden feelings for America, but could never express them. When England and America go to a party and are dared to kiss, England isn't sure he can hide his feelings for the American any longer.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

**~*.Author's Note.*~**

Alright! Welcome to my first fanfiction, No Point in Denial. This is a UsUK fic, and will contain slight yaoi (kissing, for the most part). I will try to stay in-character as much as I can, but there might be some slight OOC moments in this - that I can promise. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you all like it!

**;;unvorstellbar**

»»««

~*.No Point in Denial.*~

~*.UsUK.*~

"Okay. So I've, like, designed a really sweet attack plan that I'm calling Attack Plan Alpha, like 'Alpha Dog'. Woof!" America raved excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling. I sighed, resting my arms on the table. America always had these wayward schemes that made no sense to us – and because it was like this, his ideas were often shot down. My green eyes locked on the hyperactive nation, trying to at least be attentive as he spoke about his plan.

Today was another Allied meeting, and America's turn had finally come. I had seen him in his chair beside Russia as France had spoken, looking excited about something. I guess I finally knew what it was about. As America finished talking (when did he resume?), I saw that France, who was sitting beside me, had obtained an insulted expression at some point during America's speech. I raised one of my eyebrows curiously, wondering what America had said to insult the bloody frog. A quick glance at Russia showed me that what America had said about his (and I guess mine, even though I didn't hear it) part in his plan hadn't gone over well with him.

Russia looked at America, his violet eyes showing slight annoyance, and I saw sincerely hoping that there would be no dispute between them this meeting. Noticing Russia's expression, France spoke up before either of them could say anything.

"No way, Amerique. I am not weak, and I am not going to just stand there and watch you fight like a blind idiot." France said, looking at America with distaste before rolling his eyes slightly. "Mon dieu, are you truly this naïve?"

America's hurt expression in his eyes betrayed the defiant look on his face. I felt a bit of sympathy rise up, but I quickly crushed that emotion. That git didn't deserve my sympathy, not since he decided to rebel against me. Yes, I was still upset over the whole Revolutionary War ordeal, but I would never admit this to anyone – especially not to America.

America puffed his chest out and crossed his arms, the hurt look in his eyes now replaced with stubbornness – a look I knew all too well. He was not going to let this go that easily.

"Well, I think that my plan is awesome! I mean, I am the Hero, after all! It's only fitting that you dudes are my backup," he replied, pouting slightly.

"Amerika, I will not help you without doing something to benefit myself, da?" Russia replied, adjusting his scarf.

America turned to me, blue eyes latching onto my green ones. I let out a small breath, knowing that America would turn to me for confirmation that his plan was good.

"Well, Iggy likes my plan! Right?" he said, eyes gaining a puppy-dog expression. I gritted my teeth together for a moment, hating the use of his nickname for me and knowing that America knew his puppy-dog expression always crumbled a bit of my resistance. I opened my mouth, lips already starting to form a hesitant 'yes', but France, apparently noting my expression, stepped in before I could answer.

"Angleterre does not agree!" France said, his voice obtaining a sharp edge. "Why would he, when you said he's going to go in, how do you say, 'suicidal'?" I glared at France, though it was nice to find out what America had in store for me for my part of the plan.

"I can bloody well make my own decisions, frog!" I growled in reply, turning to glare at him. France simply looked slightly irritated, which pissed me off more. I lunged at him, and we began to fight as we normally did, hands going towards the other's throat and mouths spitting threats. I vaguely heard America's obnoxious laughter over France's threats, and moments later I felt myself clawing at thin air. I stopped my attacks, noting that France had been dragged backwards by Russia, who was wearing his trademark creepy smile.

I huffed, straightening out my clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles. I could hear America still chuckling behind me, and as France began to struggle against Russia's grip, I turned and gave America a dark look. That shut him up.

The remainder of the meeting was spent trying to get Russia to release France, who was swearing at the massive nation in his native tongue, eyes narrowed. Eventually, France was freed, and we all left a bit tousled and irritated.

After gathering up my belongings, I headed outside, my coat wrapped tightly around my body (for it was winter), my car's keys in my hand. I turned right, heading towards where my car was parked, and saw America huddled under the awning, hands in his pockets. I walked over, my breath making clouds in the frigid air.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. America looked up, startled, before relaxing when he saw it was me. He offered a slight smile before adjusting his jacket so it covered his torso better.

"I'm waiting for Canada – he's going to pick me up. We're doing a movie marathon tonight." America replied. My mind blanked on a face for Canada before I remembered him and the bear he always held in his arms.

I nodded, moving to stand by him even though I knew I should have been heading home. I glanced over to him, and noticed he was biting his lip, which told me America had something to say.

"America?" I asked softly, temporarily reverting to my old self – the one that wasn't still torn up by America leaving. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde nation glanced away before meeting my gaze. He released a small sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess I am a bit upset that you guys didn't like my idea." America pouted. His voice was quieter than normal, and I was glad he wasn't using his normal grating 'hero' voice.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. This reminded me of the younger America, the one who always followed me around and snuggled into my arms when he was scared. I placed my hand on his arm reassuringly, causing America to look at me, eyes wide. I hadn't shown any affection of any varying degree for a long, long time, so I guess I understood his surprise.

"Don't be so discouraged, America." I told him, removing my hand. "I don't think it was the best plan I've ever heard, but it wasn't absolutely awful." America's eyes brightened as soon as my sentence was finished, and a smile lit up his face.

"Really?" he asked, face not unlike a child's on Christmas morning when they see all their presents. I couldn't help but chuckle. America really hadn't changed much, personality wise, since he was little.

"Yes, really." I replied. America opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a horn honking. We both looked over and saw Canada in his car, waving at us with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry Iggy! Got to go!" he said, jogging towards Canada's car, turning to wave a quick goodbye before hopping into the car. I waved back before heading towards my car, half walking and half jogging. My ears and nose felt nearly frozen by the time I had reached my car, and I hopped into it, quickly starting the ignition and blasting the heat.

Putting the car into reverse, I began to back out of the parking space, jumping when my phone began to sing "Pub and Go!" I stopped, pulling my car back in as to not be in the way, and I fished around in my pockets before retrieving the object and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked, leaning against the seat. I hadn't checked the number, so I honestly wasn't sure what to expect. It could be anyone. The first person I thought of was America, closely followed by France. I released a sigh, and waited, expecting the worse.

"Hey England! The Awesome Me is having a party at my & West's house and everyone's going to be there! You have to come!" Prussia's voice shouted through the phone, and I cringed, partially because I knew I'd have to attend, and partially because Prussia's voice, along with America's, was highly annoying. I think Prussia could sense my hesitation, because he quickly started to explain how it was going to be the party of the century and how "The Awesome Me doesn't take no for an answer!"

"Fine! I'll come! Just shut the bloody hell up, won't you?" I cried in exasperation, running a hand through my hair. I could hear the bloody git's smile in his voice as he told me when the party would be and how he knew that he could convince me. I finally just hung up on him, and my phone almost instantly started ringing as soon as the call ended.

"What now?" I all but snarled into the phone, entirely fed up with Prussia and his endless stream of chatter. I was surprised how he and Germany could even be brothers, considering how different they were.

"Woah, dude, who pissed you off?" I heard America's slightly shocked voice answer. I sighed, closing my green eyes for a moment, the beginning of a headache starting to form.

"Sorry, America. I just spent the last ten minutes trying to shut up that idiot Prussia." I replied, pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards the hotel that I was staying in.

"So, are you going?" America asked excitedly. I heard a quiet, "America! Calm down!" in the background, and silently thanked Canada for trying to keep America from blowing out my eardrums.

With the assumption he was talking about the German's party, I replied with a slow "Yes," I waited for America's exuberant reply, slowing for the red light that appeared in front of me.

"Awesome! Canada's going too – well, I guess that would be obvious since him and Prussia are like, a total couple now." America responded, the last part filled with more venom then I thought was ever possible for him. I heard Canada's attempts to reassure his brother that Prussia was a good person who would never hurt him, but knowing America, those reassurances wouldn't help at all.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at America's protectiveness of his brother; it was nice to see him caring about something other than food for once.

"So, Iggy! Do you want to, like, carpool or something to the party?" America asked. I considered this for a moment, and I figured if Canada was with us, he could help keep America entertained on the ride.

"Sure," I replied calmly, parking my car by the hotel doors. Grabbing my briefcase and holding my phone to my ear, I turned the ignition off and hopped out of the car, locking it, before heading inside and up to my room.

"That's great! What time would you like us to pick you up?" I smiled slightly as Canada answered instead of his brother – Canada was way easier than his brother to talk to.

"Whenever is fine – just call me to let me know you're on your way," I replied, opening the door to my room and putting my briefcase on the foot of my bed. After a few more minutes of conversation, we settled what we would do to get to the party the next day, said a quick goodbye, and hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket and reached up, loosening my tie with a small sigh. I debated whether to shower or make some tea first; the desire to be comfortable won over and I quickly showered and changed into my pajamas, putting water into the hot pot to warm it.

I soon was drinking some of my favorite tea, Earl Grey, reading a good book, and relaxing on my bed. A few hours later, I put down my book, pleased with the ending of it, on the bedside table, and checked the time on the digital clock. It read 11:43pm, and I lay back on the bed for a moment, unsure whether I wanted to sleep so early. I eventually just turned out the light, climbed under the covers, and watched some random shows for an hour or two before switching it off and going to sleep for the night.

»»««

**~*.A.N.*~**

So! How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Sorry that it's so short, and sorry in advance for any possible spelling or grammar mistakes in this - I have no beta reader yet D: Again, reviews are greatly appreciated!

**;;unvorstellbar**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

**~*.Author's Note.*~**

Alright! Welcome to my first fanfiction, No Point in Denial. This is a UsUK fic, and will contain slight yaoi (kissing, for the most part). I will try to stay in-character as much as I can, but there might be some slight OOC moments in this - that I can promise. This is a slight AU, because there are still the Allies and Axis, but, because of relationships between a certain Allied nation and a certain Axis nation's brother, they are having some peace in this. Totally confusing, but that's all I can think of to explain interactions between the two XD Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter/continuation of the first chapter! Also, because I forgot to put this in the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. If I did, well...

**;;unvorstellbar**

»»««

I straightened my crisp white dress shirt before tucking it into my black pants, checking my reflection in the full-length mirror the hotel provided. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I fastened my pants, tightened my belt, and rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows to give a slightly more relaxed appearance. I wasn't going to dress too nicely only because I knew that Prussia wasn't a very dressy person, and that his party wasn't going to be either. I mean, honestly, he'd probably say something ridiculous like, "I'm too awesome to get dressed up!" or something stupid like that. Prussia and America are exactly like each other in that aspect – both are too airheaded for their own good.

I jumped slightly as my phone began to ring; I laughed slightly at my skittishness before picking it up and reading the name on the front. 'Canada', it read. I pressed send and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard Canada's soft voice on the other end of the line – I could barely hear him over America's obnoxious chatter in the background - and I smiled slightly. Oh, sweet nostalgia.

"Hello, Canada," I replied, starting to search around my room for the jacket I was going to bring in case I needed it.

"I just wanted to tell you we're about five minutes away, and I also wanted to ask if you wanted to meet us by the front doors of the hotel so we can be on our way." I soon found my jacket {it was on the back of the door in the bathroom}, picked it up, grabbed my room key, and headed out the door, phone pressed to my ear.

"Sounds great – I'll be right down." I said, and when Canada said goodbye I left the call and put my phone into my pocket. I was soon in and out of the elevator; I stood just outside the doors of the hotel, my coat bundled in my arms, when Canada pulled up in his Elentra. Canada waved from the driver's side, and America's head popped out of a now-open window in the back.

"Come on, Iggy! Let's go!" he called excitedly, head going back inside the car when the window started to roll up. I quirked an eyebrow curiously – what was America doing in the back seat? – but I merely shrugged and opened the passenger's side door, sliding in and closing the door behind me.

"Hello, England." Canada greeted, pulling forward and around to the exit, eyes trained on the road.

"Hey England!" America chorused, and I turned to face him. His blue eyes were wide behind his glasses, and a large smile was plastered onto his face. I rolled my eyes, a smile ghosting over my lips, before I turned back around to face the front.

"Hello, you two." I replied, placing my coat on the floor of Canada's car. I leaned over a bit, so I was closer to Canada, perfectly aware that America had leaned forward a bit to hear what I was saying.

"Why is America in the back, exactly?" I asked before resuming my original position in my seat. Canada chuckled, opening his mouth to reply, but America replied for him.

"He said I was too distracting! How can a hero like me be distracting?" America complained loudly, mouth forming into a slight pout. I laughed slightly, turning to face Canada, who was rolling his eyes in what seemed to be exasperation.

"Well, that's actually true. He was distracting me from the road – he was playing with all the knobs on the dashboard, and furthermore, he changed the radio station from my favorite song and wouldn't change it back," Canada explained, glancing over to me. "So, long story short, I banished him to the back where he wouldn't be as distracting." I nodded sympathetically – I could very easily recall memories where America did that to me.

The rest of the ride passed quickly and rather uneventfully – excluding the time someone {most likely Prussia} called Canada to see where he was, causing America to try and rip the phone from his brother's hand – so, when we pulled up to the German nations' house, I was surprised at how quickly the time had gone.

The minute Canada had parked the car in between the Italy brothers' Fiat and Poland's Fabia, America leaped out of the back seat and threw open the passenger side door, telling us to hurry up. Canada climbed out of the driver's side, walked over to America, grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him away. America resisted slightly, but eventually allowed him to pull him away. I climbed out of the car, walked over to the two, and we all headed up to the German nation's house.

America rang the doorbell, and within a minute, a frazzled-looking Germany opened the door, greeting us with a curt nod. Italy, who was hanging off his arm, waved at us and smiled. The two moved away and we entered the house, where the party was already in full swing. The second the door closed behind us, Prussia swooped in and grabbed Canada's hand, dragging the quiet nation into the crowd. America almost immediately ran off to the food table, and I followed slowly behind him, my green eyes scanning the crowd and groups of people.

The minute I reached the food table, America was already stuffing his face full of food. I rolled my eyes – predictable America – and glanced over the food table. It seemed like there was at least one food from every nation attending. I started to wonder if they had any scones, but my train of thought was broken by a gentle voice.

"Kon'nichiwa, England-san." I turned my head and saw a slightly smiling Japan in front of me. I smiled in reply and turned to face him.

"Oh, hello Japan! How are you?" I asked warmly. Japan and I had only recently become friends, but I liked to think that we were fairly close friends.

"I am well, England-san. How are you fairing?" Japan replied, and I had just opened my mouth to reply when I was tugged backward, causing my teeth to crash together. I whirled around, extremely irritated, and I was not at all surprised to see America standing there, a huge grin on his face.

"What is it, America?" I spoke through gritted teeth, my hand coming up to rub my jaw, which was now feeling a bit tender thanks to America, that git.

"Why aren't you partying, dude?" America exclaimed, placing his arm around my shoulders. I shoved him off and glared at him, green eyes narrowed.

"Not all of us need to 'party' to have a good time, git." I replied, turning away from him to face Japan again, but the Asian nation wasn't there. _Fantastic_, I thought to myself. _Fan-bloody-tastic_. Releasing a sigh, I turned back to America. Somehow, in the three seconds I had turned my back to him he had gotten two beers and had one arm, with a beer at the end, extended towards me.

"Drink up, Iggy!" he said gleefully, blue eyes gleaming. I took the beer and placed it on the table beside us.

"I am not going to drink, you idiot." I replied frostily; I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The air had suddenly gotten sweeter, and smelled like ros – France.

"Oh, but Angleterre, you are so much fun when you are drunk, mon ami." I slowly turned around, the hand on my shoulder falling off. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them, letting out a slow breath. France stood in front of me, a glass of wine in his hand, his hair pulled back, and an arrogant-looking smirk on his face.

"I ought to slap you, frog." I snarled in reply, balling my fists. France opened his mouth to utter a retort when a quiet but forced 'ahem' made us turn towards the noise. A very irritated and uncomfortable looking Austria stood before us, arms crossed.

"France, Spain and Prussia need you." Austria said briskly. "They mentioned something about a 'reverse tomato'." At that, France put down his wine glass, grinned, and walked briskly away from us. "America, England. Prussia also asked me to ask you to start a game of Truth or Dare."

America beamed. "Sure thing, dude!" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I stumbled along behind him, not able to get my footing because of this bloody git's grasp. I eventually ripped my arm from his {admittedly strong} grasp and instead pulled on America's arm.

"Slow down, America!" I said in exasperation, and the bright-eyed nation stopped and turned to look at me, waiting for me to continue. So I did. "Where are we going to do this truth or dare game, and how are you going to get all the nations' attention?" America merely laughed, and I growled slightly in frustration.

"Calm down, Iggy, I know what I'm doing! Now let's go!" he replied brightly, grabbing my arm {again...} and pulling me into a crowd of people. America climbed onto the couch and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo, everyone!" he shouted. "Get over here! We're playin' truth or dare, y'all!" I pulled America off the couch and looked at all the people flooding over. _Wow,_ I thought to myself. _I guess America's amazingly loud voice is good for something after all._

»»««

**~*.A.N.*~**

First off, I want to thank all of you who faved/followed this story, and those who reviewed it! It really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you liked it so far! I hope this chapter was alright, and sorry if any of the characters were too OOC. If any of you want to suggest truths/dares for any of the nations for the next part, feel free! I'm also trying to find a song for this fanfiction, so if you want to recommend one for this, go ahead! Second, fail ending is fail _ sorry about that, guys - I just wasn't sure how to end it, so I ended it like this. Sorry in advance for any possible spelling or grammar mistakes in this - I have no beta reader yet D: Again, reviews are greatly appreciated!

**;;unvorstellbar**


End file.
